cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gathe (CT - 1213)
Summary CT-1213, nicknamed Gathe, was a respected and loyal Commander during the Clone Wars. One of the only few clones to disobey Order 66 and join the Rebel Alliance. Clone commander to General Adele Xela, he fought through the Separatist armies with bravery. Gathe liked to express his thoughts out loud to his General, because thats what General Xela always taught him to do. Gathe was one of all the Clone army with his own personal Cruiser. One of his personal clone friends were Matty Hanania; his unit number is not noted. Gathe's point of view on the war was that lives on both sides mattered. He always respected the enemy as much as his brothers. He formed a friendship with another person in the Republic, namely General SaiTorr Shipclanker , volunteer trooper. 103rd Battalion Gathe was pushed around battalions a lot, because of his abilities as a soldier. He was first Commander of a small squad called 'Utility Company'. In that squad were his close friends, including a fellow Clone named Jess, who was created by Kaminoans, when the cloning computers severly malfunctioned and created a clone of the opposite gender. In that squad was also Matty Hanania. Hunted by Trandoshans On a mission to Ryloth, Gathe and Jess were captured and taken to a remote section of Ryloth, to be hunted down by a small group of Trandoshans. During this event, Jess and Gathe failed to get along with each other and split up. Hours later Jess was confronted by two trandoshans and they attacked her. Jess was able to kill off one of them by a blast bolt to the head. Meanwhile the other one was still alive and had her restrained, ready to shoot her. Just about when time seemed to be ofno convern to both of these clones, a squadron of Republic Gunships called in by Gathe, came in and arrested the trandoshan. Both of the clones hurried into the Gunship and went back to their Cruiser and awaited for an exciting award, notifying them that they were being transferred to the Wolfpack of the 104th Battalion. 104th Battalion, Wolfpack When phase II armour was issued in order for the troopers to survive in harsher conditions and for the armour to be more comfortable, Gathe recieved his own personal customized armour to suit his Wolfpack squadron. He was still with his best friend Jess, and Matty. Gathe and Jess' arrival to this new battalion was very warming, Plo Koon even organised a meeting for the Wolfpack to greet them into their new legion. The Battle for Iceberg III The Battle on Iceberg III for Gathe was a close call. While he was setting up the defences on the local Republic outpost, he was shot critically in the waist, by a Commando Droid. He was immediately taken from the battlefeild and into orbit where he was medically treated. His death was swiftly avoided. Although he was still injured, he insisted he would go down to the planet again to fight, which he did, and the clones were victorious in battle. Although getting away from the planet, which had just pledged its allegiance to the Republic, was difficult because Separatist reinforcements came out of hyperspace as they were leaving. However, General Obi-Wan Kenobi reinforced Plo Koon's fleet. Infiltration of Mustafar Gathe and a few clones were sent on a mission to Mustafar, to infiltrate a listening post and destroy it. Jess was also involved with this attack. During their strike, they realized they could not blow it up from the inside, and they were overrun by the Mustafarian natives, so they made a dash for the outskirts of the volcanic wastelands. There they walked for hours on end, hoping for a good spot to rest. As soon as dusk started to rise upon, then they dropped where they were and fell asleep. There they were spotted by some natives. Fortunately they woke up and broke free of their reach, and ran for it. As soon as they reached a hill, they visualised the listening post and called for an airstrike on the facility. When it was all over, they boarded on a Gunship and went into orbit, where they were congratulated by Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe. Equipment and Gear Gathe wielded twin blaster pistols. Most of the time he would carry one sniper rifle on his back because of his expert sniper skills. He was also open to use a DC - 15A blaster rifle or a DC - 15S Blaster. Awarded by Plo Koon he was given two chrome blaster pistols as trophies for is valiant efforts. Gathe wore red phase I armour symbolising the 103rd Battalion. When Phase I I armour came he wore his custom designed Wolffe Pack gear, and then custom blue marking gear when he was transferred to the 501st Legion and made an ARC Trooper. Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Clone Troopers Category:Republic Category:General